Love lost love found
by ane-ue
Summary: Their lives taking different directions after graduation, InuYasha and Kagome meet up 10 years later when InuYasha is in desperate need of Kagome's help...but will she as a lawyer give it to him?
1. chapter I

Hey ya'll! It's my first fanfic ever...so be nice, ok? Review and let me know what's good and bad, and since I don't have anything actually ready for this story, you can all write to me what you'd like it to include.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anyone else of the characters. I might get a little sentimental and include some of my friends, but we'll see...

Kagome leaned over her desk at the lawfirm. It was hard to imagine that it had been over 10 years since she had met her old highschool-friends last. 

'I wonder how they are ' she thought silently to herself.

Sango, Miroku....InuYasha... how to think that they had been together with InuYasha for more than 5 years...

After highschool the gang had promised to keep in touch, not to let the distance destroy what they felt for oneanother. Somehow they just had lost contact.Sango had moved down to Miami, Miroku had said that he wanted to travel, see the world etc., rumour was that he was somewhere in China studying ancient temples...and InuYasha had been seen in Chicago. Kagome had no idea of what they were doing anymore.

She had gotten a letter from Sango a couple of years ago, but nothing else. InuYasha had broken contact almost emmediately after graduation.

"I guess he really didn't love me after all", Kagome muttered.

'But it had felt so real! It was like we were ment to be together forever!'

Later she heard that he'd married his childhood-friend Kikyo, a lifelong rival to Kagome. But that was years ago, Kagome said loudly. I wonder how he is...  
  
Without a moments hesitation Kagome picked up her stylish mobilephone and dialled the number to her secretary.

"Yes?" her secretary answered, ready to do anything for her boss.

"Rin, I want you to find me the number to InuYasha. You know him from Highschool. He was a couple of years older than you, in my class..."

"Oh, yeah. InuYasha. Want me to put him through to you when I get a hold of him?"

"Yes, thank you Rin"

"No problem."

'I guess I just want to know how he is...' Kagome thought as she put down the phone on the dark mahogny table.  
  
In just a few minutes Kagome heard Rin say over the speaker.

"Kagome? He's on line one."

"Thank you Rin, I'll take it now please." Kagome replied as she took a deep breath.

'This was it, there's no turning back.'

"Hello?" She answered as she sat down on her couch.

"Hiya Kagome. It's InuYasha...You wanted to talk to me?" a youngish voice said.

"Yeah, hi InuYasha." Kagome said as the memories flooded her. Memories of when he had said those words with affection dripping all over them.

'How different his words now sound. It's as if he's really tired and anxious' Kagome thought as she tried to figure out what to say next.

"I was just wondering how you were." Kagome said as she finally got over the disturbing feeling that he'd been expecting more.

"Oh, I'm fine." He answered. "I was just about to call you in a matter of fact."

Kagome's heart took an extra jump. 'Call me?'

"...oh..." was all that she could say in response.

"Yeah. I rememberd that you went to lawschool after graduation and then I read in the paper that you'd been offered partnership in a major lawfirm...and I'm in need of some help now actually." he explained.

"Oh..." Kagome replied as a sudden feeling of disappointment washed over her.

'that's all??? He wants me to help him??? In businessmatters only???'

" Yeah, well...I married Kikyo some time ago, as you might know, and...well it's not working anymore...I want to get out of it, but I need a lawyer to do that...and I was kinda hoping that you'd help me...?" he continued nervously.

"Oh, well...I guess I could do that..." Kagome replied still confused over what she had just heard.

'InuYasha was getting divorced?'

"I guess I could come there so that we could talk things through..?" InuYasha asked. "I mean if it's ok with you?"

"Wha? Oh, yeah..yeah..sorry, I was in my dreams again..." Kagome said with a laughter. "When would you be coming?"

"As soon as possible." InuYasha replied with a smile. "Is tomorrow too soon?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. Just give me a call when you arrive at the airport so that I can send a car to come and pick you up, ok?"

"Ok, so it's settled. I'll see you tomorrow!" InuYasha said happily as he hung up.

' I can't believe it! He's coming here! Tomorrow!' Kagome thought as she spun around in her chair, giving her the view of the hundreds of rooftops of NewYork. It all looked so beautiful now.  
  
As soon as Kagome got home from her office, she called on her maid.

"Kanna! I need your help!" she shouted as she walked through the massive hallway leading into her livingroom.

A small young girl walked calmly into the room.

" You called m'lady?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Yes Kanna. An old friend of mine is coming over here tomorrow, and I would want the house to look nice and welcoming. Welcoming but not like it was when we were children...you know with all the ribbons and stuff..." Kagome said kindly. "Just some fresh flowers in all the vases and so on. You'll know."

"Yes, m'lady. It will be done by today." Kanna said with a slight nod. "Do you want me to prepare a room for your guest?"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot that he should sleep somewhere too!" Kagome laughed. "Yes, you can prepare the spare room next to my bedroom. I hardly ever use it anymore."

"Thank you m'lady. And are you staying in tonight?" Kanna continued.

"No, I need to go over some stuff at the office with my colleagues. I was thinking that I'd let Koga take care of some of my cases...he's so eager and all that..." Kagome said with a smile.

Koga had followed her to lawschool soon after graduation. He'd been pursuing her eversince he found out that she had split up with InuYasha. It was partly thanks to him that she'd gotten over the break-up more easily...

" Yes, I think he could use the training...I don't know what time I'll be home tonight, I wouldn't want to stay that long...I need to get some sleep before InuYasha comes."  
  
With that she left her maid to preapre for the arrival of InuYasha, and headed back to the office.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" a confident voice shouted. It was Koga. "Where have you been? I thought you never left the office!" he continued with a grin.

"Oh, hey Koga" Kagome answered dully.

She never really understood why he'd bother still pursue her. It was not as if he'd never noticed that his secretary Ayame only had eyes for him.

" I just popped by the penthouse to tell Kanna to prepare for tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow? Have you finally decided to have me overnight?" he responded with dreamy eyes.

Kagome was shocked. Not as if he'd never said such things to her before, this was just weird. Her head was only set on one person, and one person alone. InuYasha.

"Huh??? No, my old friend is just coming to stay with me for a few weeks, and I need to make the place look comfortable. You know, nice." she said as a slight blush spread over her warm cheeks.

"Is it someone I know?" Koga asked apparently disappointed that it was someone else than he that'd get to spend the night with Kagome.

"Oh, you should know him..." Kagome said with a smile.

" It's InuYasha."  
  
Hey peeps! Sooo? What ya think? Now review!! I do take good criticism, but still...=) I'll hopefully get something new stuff and fluff [hoo, yes – the fluff is just startin! ] updated soon. But in the meantime I would appreciate the reviews and advice you can give! Until next time!  
  
Ane-ue


	2. chapter II

Hiya peeps! Got my second chapter done...man if I keep up with this I'll get a new chapter up each day! note to self: cool it down! (¤¤) I apologize for the short chapters, they just have to be like that since my time to write at the office is quite limited...but I'll try to make 'em longer, k?  
  
I don't own InuYasha, even though I'd want to, (sob) nor do I own any other character. I'm just a Fan writing Fiction... (-.-)  
  
Oh, well...R & R !!!!!  
  
Chapter II of love lost – love found

Kagome woke up early the following morning, as the sun warmed her beautiful face. Taking a quick glance at her alarmclock ( it was 9.15 am) she dashed into her very stylish bathroom furnished with white marble and black and red velvet furniture. Drawing a hot bath filled with lavender and vanilla –oils she relaxed, letting the scents numb away the excitement of meeting InuYasha once again.  
  
After being soaked for almost an hour Kagome got out of her bath and walked back into her bedroom.  
  
"Kagura!!" she yelled.  
  
Kagura was her dresser / hairstylist. An elegantly dressed female, with her straight black hair on a tight ponytail walked slowly into the room through one of the doors leading to the rest of the enormous penthouse.  
  
"You called?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Yes Kagura. I would like something more casual but stunning on me today...I'm going to meet an old friend of mine, and I don't want to look like I was on my way to the office, so nothing 'official'. Just something plain and nice, ok?" Kagome said with an enthusiastic voice as she rubbed herself with some rose-oil.  
  
Kagura walked over to the massive wardrobe. An entire room filled with rows and rows of designer clothes, shoes and other accessories. She quickly picked out an outfit with black tightfitting trousers completed with a belt made out of silver and black leather, a black tight shirt leaving the shoulders and collarbones bare, a pair of high-heels (black ofcourse), and an astounding necklace consisting of several bright silverchains connected to the Shikon no Tama, with some earrings to match.  
  
As Kagome got dressed she checked herself in the mirror.  
  
'Damn girl! You look good...' she thought to herself as she followed the curves of her body that the outfit so perfectly showed.  
  
Kagura then proceeded to tame the thick and extremely long raven-black hair of her lady. She devided to put it up in a casual, but tight, ponytail, leaving her hair running down her elegant neck and brush her snowy white shoulders with every light breeze.  
  
When Kagura was done with her hair, Kagome gave the mirror another look.  
  
' Just a bit of make-up to give the finishing touch.'  
  
Since this was an informal occasion, she decided to apply her make-up herself. Had it been something more formal she would have called for her make-up artist Shippô. He always seemed to know just what colours and shades suited her skin the best. Now she only put on some light red blush, some eyeliner and mascara. To complete it all she put on some rose-coloured (and scenting) lipgloss.  
  
When she gave the mirror one final look, she smiled contently. Now she was ready to meet InuYasha.  
  
As if on a signal her cellphone rang. She quickly answered it, recognizing the number to be her secretary Rin.  
  
"Yes Rin?"  
  
"InuYasha just called. His plane will be arriving in about a half an hour. Would you want me to send the car for him?" she answered.  
  
" Oh, no..it's allright. I'll go pick him up myself" Kagome replied as she thought that it would make the meeting much more easygoing.  
  
"Ok. I'll inform Naraku then that he has the afternoon off." Rin said with a small chuckle.  
  
Naraku had hit rock-bottom after high-school, and had been offered a job by Kagome as her personal chaffeur ever since she had become a partner in the lawfirm. She was now the one with the power, and there was nothing Naraku could do about it.  
  
Kagome checked her penthouse over just one more time, just to see that everything was in order and in place as she walked through the hall back out through the her frontdoor to the elevator. She was going to go to the parkinglot, located only one floor beneath earthlevel. But it was a rather long way down there for her, since she lived on the 89 th floor. When she got down to the cars she walked straight to her black convertable BMW. It was her baby. She jumped in, shifted it to drive and hit the gaspedal letting the engine roar as she shot out of the garage and into the lively streets of New York.  
  
With the wind in her hair and the sun in her face, she raced her car over to JFK international airport. Arriving in good time she parked her car right next to the exit.  
  
'It's been so long since we last saw eachother...I wonder if he'll still be the same...noo, he can't still be the same. He's relationship with Kikyo must have changed him in some way...will he even remember me anymore..?' she thought as a small smile grew on her face. Sunken in her memories she didn't notice a certain silver-haired hanyou walk up behind her with insecure steps.  
  
"Kagome? Is it you" he asked as the raven haired girl spun around and gave him a dashing smile.  
  
'Holy shit! She's even more beautiful than I remembered!' he thought as she leaned over to give him a warm hug.  
  
"Hey InuYasha!" she smiled. " How was your flight?"  
  
"Oh, it was ok I guess..." he mumbled as he stood there looking at the groud with a light blush creeping up on his cheeks. "I'm just glad to be here now..."  
  
Kagome was stunned. 'He's glad? Why? That he's getting divorced or that he's seen me? It can't be because of me!' Kagome thought frantically as she continued.  
  
"You're probably exhausted...why don't we get you settled in and then we can think of something to do?" She led the way over to her BMW, catching a glimt of InuYasha rolling his eyes in sight of the beauty.  
  
"You can throw your luggage there in the back." She said as she took her place behind the wheel.  
  
" I thought that you were going to send a car or something to pick me up..." InuYasha asked when Kagome had gotten the car up on the highway. "I never imagined that you'd come and pick me up yourself..."  
  
"Oh I though it would be nicer if I came to meet you in person." She answered. "Besides, I gave Naraku the day off" she continued with a chuckle. "Naraku?" InuYasha was stunned. "What the hell does he have to do with you anymore?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Didn't you know? Ever since I became a partner he's been my chaffeur. I order him around now."  
  
InuYasha gave a delighted laugh.  
  
"So the table's turned I see. You're the one in charge if Naraku, AND you can wear the Shikon jewel out in the open...You've changed alot Kagome..."  
  
Kagome glanced at him.  
  
"Oh, so you noticed the jewel huh?" she said with a smile, returning her eyes to the road ahead.  
  
InuYasha kept his eyes locked on Kagomes figure.  
  
"Koishi...I don't miss a thing." Soooo??? What ya think? Good / bad? Hey, I'm just starting to get warm here!  
  
Well, I'll go do my job now, I'll try to get the next chapter posted a.s.a.p. Don't let me down and review!  
  
Hugz, ane-ue 


	3. chapter III

Hey guys! Got chapter three up. On the same day as chapter two! Man! I'm On Fire!!

Well, nuff said, read it and tell me what you think..ok? Enjoy!

chapter III of Love lost - love found

Kagome parked her car in the vacant spot right next to the elevator in her garage. InuYasha had found it amazing how she was able to maneuver such a powerful car through the crowded streets of NewYork. It seemed almost like she was another person.  
  
'She is a whole different person, you dope!' he thought to himself. ' Don't you remember? You've missed out on 10 years! Ofcourse she's changed! Did you honestly think that she'd remain like she was then? 19 for ever?'  
  
His mind battered him with such ferocity that he instantly slammed his hands over his head, dropping the luggage he had in his hands to the elevator floor. Kagome gave him a concerned glance.  
  
'What's going on? It must be the sudden change of altitudes...' she thought as she returned her sight back to the elevators numberboard.  
  
....76...77...78...79...80...81...82...83...84...  
  
'I wonder what he'll think of my flat... Wait a minute! Why should I care if he likes my apartement or not? It's not like he's here to see me..!'  
  
The number hit 89 and the doors opened to a very silent and thoughtful couple.  
  
"It's this way..." Kagome said as she walked over to one of the wooden doors on the floor.  
  
"You live here all on your own?" InuYasha asked while they were walking through the hallway.  
  
" Well, yeah...most of the time I'm here alone..." she said hesitantly, as if afraid of what he'd think of the fact that she was alone, not just living alone.  
  
"I work a lot, so I don't really come home until late at night. And I don't actually use all of the rooms..."she continued when she saw him looking over at a few more wooden doors leading away from the hallway. Pointing in their direction she added, "I gave some of them to my staff..."  
  
"Staff ?" he asked as he stopped at the entrance of the livingroom. "You have a staff ?"  
  
"Well yeah. But it's just a small one..." she smiled. "Maybe 4 or 5 people. Let me see...Naraku's my chauffeur, Kagura's my dresser and hairstylist, Kanna's my maid, Shipp's my make-up artist, aaaannnd....oh yes, and Jaken's my chef." Kagome said as she counted her staff on her fingers. "Five."  
  
'Sheesh. She really has managed so well on her own...to think that she commands our worst enemies from our past...' InuYasha thought as he continued to admire the luxorious furniture and designs of the penthouse.  
  
"I had a bedroom prepared for you on the same floor as my bedroom." Kagome said interrupting the strain of thoughts of the handsome hanyou. "It's just this way..." she continued as she led the way to a black marble staircase.  
  
InuYasha's eyes widened as he saw the stairs. Kagome laughed when she saw his reaction.  
  
"Just chill, will ya? It's only on the second floor..." she said with a smile.  
  
'ONLY? Only on the second floor? How many floors are there in this place?' he thought with eyes as big as teeplates.  
  
Anticipating his inner questions Kagome replied immediately "Three. But the third floor is basically just a terrace with a pool."  
  
It was as if Kagome had said her s-word again, 'cause InuYasha fell down with a splat when hearing of the size of Kagome's house.  
  
Kagome burst out laughing.  
  
'What is it with him? He's only been here for about an hour and he already makes me feel at ease...it's just something about him...can't figure out what exactly...' she thought still smiling as they entered the hallway leading to the bedrooms.  
  
"Your bedroom's here." She said as she opened a door leading to a big room with huge floor-to-ceiling windows, a massive bed and some clothing cabinets.  
  
"Unfortunately you have to share the bathroom with me," she explained apologetically pointing to the doors on his right side. "My room is the one next to the bathroom. I'm going to go down to my office now, so that you can unpack in privacy. If you have any questions or problems, just come and get me, ok?" she continued, giving him another stunning smile before exiting the room closing the door behind her.  
  
'Unfortunately? For her or me? I don't mind sharing...it brings back such great memories...' InuYasha thought when he was left alone.  
  
Remembering the times they had had with Kagome always made him smile. He was glad he had come to her. Maybe he could get his life in order now.  
  
InuYasha turned around facing the giant windows. The city of New York was slowly recovering from it's lunch-time-rampage.  
  
"...Kagome..." he said in a whisper.  
  
No, he would definately not let Kagome slip through his fingers again. Not this time.

Soooo? Any good? Still bad? Tell me! I'll try to get chap four up tomorrow, but no promises, ok?

hugz and kissez, ane-ue


	4. chapter IV

Hey guys!  
  
Wow! I'm really flattered! I put up my story (edited version) yesterday, and you've already reviewed it! Thanks!  
  
Chinobi-chan : I might include their history in some manner...just have to figure out  
how to display it...can't promise nuthin...=)  
  
chmsweety : glad you liked it! I try to update every day, except for weekends when I  
don't have access to the computer...New chappie coming up again!  
  
Essence of Randomness : Yeah, I like Inu like that as well...besides I can't come up  
with so many various insults...so I made him cool, and a  
little shy...he might change a bit as the story unfolds, but  
I'll try to keep him as he is...  
  
So, I finally finished with another chapter, chapter 5 should be up tomorrow, depending on how much time I get to write today...  
  
Disclaimer: I know I forgot to mention it in the last chapters, but I do NOT own InuYasha...even though I wish I did...could someone please tell him that he can come and hug me as soon as possible?!?  
  
Ok, now on with the show!!!  
  
Chapter IV of Love lost – love found  
  
Kagome walked shakily down the marble staircase to her homeoffice.  
  
'How can he still make me feel this way? It's been so long since I last saw him...I should have been over him by now..!' she thought as she leaned against the railing.  
  
Slowly she began walking down again, still supporting herself on the wooden railing. When she finally reached her office, she collapsed in her big leather chair. Rolling around so that she was facing the window, she continued to think aloud.  
  
'Get a grip now Kagome! You're making a fool out of yourself! He came here to get your help considering his relationship with Kikyo. Nothing else! For all you know you might be the only lawyer he knows! That's why he wanted to meet with you! Believe it already, after 10 years, IT'S NOTHING ELSE!'  
  
She'd been scolding herself with such a loud voice that she hadn't noticed the door opening and closing behind her. It was probably Kanna anyway. Still looking out her window, Kagome was startled as she heard a voice from right above her. (A/N, she is still sitting in the chair you know? )  
  
"Oh, trust me...it wasn't just because of my marriage I came here..."  
  
InuYasha had walked up to her, standing right behind her chair with his clawed hands resting on it's leather.  
  
"I-InuYasha?" Kagome stuttered as she rose up from her chair to meet with his ember eyes. " Wha – what do you mean 'not just because'?" She quickly turned her eyes away from his and stared at the smooth surface of her elegant table.  
  
"Just that. I wanted to see you otherwise. Not just because of Kikyo and me..." he said as he placed one of his clawed fingers underneath her chin, tilting it up so that he could see her face.  
  
"I've missed you Kagome. I really have...more than you'll know..." he whispered as he leaned closer to give her a kiss.  
  
Hesitantly they both caved in to the passion. The passion that had once been there, now flared up as their lips met in a soft but very affectionate kiss. InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, pulling her closer to his warm body as she used one of her hands to rub his left ear. She could hear a small purr coming from InuYasha, as the kiss seemed to last forever.  
  
Suddenly Kagome broke the tension looking down at the floor again.  
  
"InuYasha? What about Kikyo?" she asked as her voice became smaller and less secure.  
  
Uttering the name of his wife made InuYasha drop the arms that still rested on Kagome's slim waist.  
  
"What of her?" he said with a cold and careless voice, his face turning serious once again.  
  
"Well, she is your wife...isn't she?" Kagome mumbled. Suddenly she felt like she'd said something terribly wrong, that she'd lost the bond between them again.  
  
InuYasha slowly turned around, now facing the window, looking down at the trafficbeneath them. All the people seemed to be so small. Like ants in an anthill. So small. So helpless.  
  
'Kinda how I feel huh?' he thought silently to himself.  
  
'What's up with that? He act's as if hates her...' Kagome was puzzled.  
  
They continued to stare out the window in silence until InuYasha broke it.  
  
"I haven't told you yet whay I want to leave Kikyo, have I?" he asked Kagome while he still kept his eyes on the people in the streets.  
  
"N – no...I just assumed that you'd grown apart or something...realised that it was better to be friends than..." Kagome said as she looked at InuYasha even more puzzled than she had been before.  
  
"Friends? With her? Kagome, she tricked me! Played and betrayed me in the worst possible way...Not even just once, but several times for most of our marriage..." he said as his voice bacame as cold as ice. "Did you know she became pregnant about a year ago?"  
  
"I had no idea..." Kagome said disappointed that InuYasha had a child and she didn't.  
  
"Yeah. We were both so happy. I was going to be a father! Then the pup was born, that was about 2 months ago, and I noticed a small blue-ish crescent on it's forehead..." he continued as angry tears started to fill his eyes.  
  
'Oh no! I can see where this is going!' Kagome thought in horror.  
  
"IT WAS MY BROTHER'S PUP!" InuYasha said as the tears started to run down his cheeks. "IT WAS SESSHOMARU'S WHELP THAT I HAD THOUGHT OF AS MINE!! THE FUCKING SLUT CHEATED ON ME WITH MY OWN BROTHER!!!"  
  
InuYasha broke down in tears. Never before had Kagome seen him do so...not even when they broke up.  
  
'He must've loved her very much...' Kagome thought as she felt a nasty sting in her heart. She was clearly still not over him.  
  
Kagome walked over to InuYasha wrapping her arms around his shaking body, resting her head against his shoulder blades.  
  
"She tried to explain some made up story, but when she saw that it was worthless she admitted it all. How they had been lovers and practically mates with Sesshomaru for most of our marriage...4 years! 4 years out of 5! My brother got more of her than I did! Damn that bitch! Damn them both!" he sobbed as he turned around to face Kagome, resting his head ontop of hers, her head leaning into his musculous chest.  
  
"She moved in with Sesshomaru about a week ago, and I just wanted to get away...and that's when you called..." he said with a smile, his breathing calming down slowly. "My guardian angel. My koishi."  
  
She lifted her eyes to look at his tearstrained face. Gently she started to kiss every teardrop away. He closed his eyes as their lips met in another kiss. But this one was different. It was more affecionate, more gentle.  
  
When they broke away from the kiss, they still remained in eachothers arms, afraid to let go so that they wouldn't loose oneanother again. Once was enough.  
  
The silence was severed with a knock at the door.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
It was Kanna standing in the doorway.  
  
"Miss? Jaken is asking if you'll be staying for dinner tonight?"  
  
Kagome turned around to face her maid.  
  
"No Kanna. You can inform Jaken that InuYasha and I will eating out tonight." Kagome said as she glanced over at InuYasha to see if he'd object.  
  
"Thank you miss. I'll tell Jaken your orders." Kanna said as she started to walk out the door again.  
  
"Kanna! Could you inform the rest of the staff as well that you all can have the rest of the day off? I'd really appreciate it...besides, you all deserve it." Kagome said smiling.  
  
Not a muscle twitched in Kanna's face as she looked at her lady.  
  
"Yes miss. Thank you miss." She said and closed the door behind her. Kagome turned smiling back to InuYasha.  
  
"This way we can have some privacy. It's easier to talk when there are no interruptions..." she said as she leaned back into his embrace.  
  
"Yes. Thank you love..." he said as he leaned his head ontop of hers again, softly stroking the raven black hair as the silence enfolded them again.  
  
Yep, very weird chapter I must admit...Thought that I could leave the dinner and such to next chapter...that's probably when they'll talk of their own past relationship and stuff...plus, I'll probably get some more fluff into next chapter, or then the one after that...well, youll see...=)  
  
R & R my friends, and I'll see you soon with another chapter at hand!  
  
Love, Ane-ue 


	5. chapter V

Hey guys!

Sorry that I haven't been updating in a loooooong, long time.... Been preoccupied....

Just before midsummer, june 24 th , I fell with my friends buke, and broke both bones in my right hand...

And I just happen to be right-handed, so I've had to be without writing for over two months now...

paaaain...and agonyyyy...)

Well, on with the show...this chappie is going to be a short one, since I haven't had the time to come up with new stuff...so don't kill me now...I'll try to get back to my old pace with atleast a couple chapters per week...

**Love lost – love found: **

Chapter V 

Inu-Yasha and Kagome stood there holding eachother for what seemed to be an eternity. When they

finally let go, Kagome sighed softly. It had been so long ago that she had felt so happy and relaxed all at once. It was as if she was back in high-school again.

They left the office walking hand in hand back into the livingroom. Kagome looked over at her old grandfather's clock. 'How can it be 8 pm already?? It feels like I'd just picked him up from the airport!' she thought as she gently squeezed Inu-Yasha's hand.

"You hungry?" Kagome asked snuggling up to him.

"Well...kinda..." Inu-Yasha said with a timid smile. "I had some breakfast before I left Chicago."

"Ok, well. Just let me change my clothes and then we can go." she said as they once again headed for the enormous staircase. They parted at the bedrooms both going in to freshen up.

Kagome took off her clothes leaving only her underwear on, and walked into her dressingroom. She then picked up a dress in black and metallic – blue and walked back out again. She slipped into the dress and turned to the mirror. It was nice. Just perfect for her. It was a slim model, it's tight fabric licking the soft curves of Kagome's body, a sleeveless model with the hemline shorter on the frontside than on the back.

It looked like a miniskirt from the front, and like an evening-govn from the behind. She hummed contently as she let her hair down like a cloud of raven-black strands. Pressing some mousse in it roughly with her hands making big curls flow over her bare shoulders. For make-up she just applied some more blush, making her cheeks burn red along with her excitement. Then she just put on some metallic-blue eyeshadow with more eyeliner deepening the blue in her blue-grey eyes, and matching to her dress. To put the -ed in finished, she applied some deep red lipgloss and looked in the mirror again.

'That's it. Prepare yourselfe Inu-Yasha, 'cause here I come! ' she thought and smirked. Turning her back to the mirror she walked out the door out into the hall just in time to see him looking at the pictures on her wall.

"So? What do you think?" Kagome said and spun around letting him see the whole outfit.

"Wow..." his eyes were staring at her figure (A/N you can probably imagine his tounge hangin' out and all...) "You look really good Kagome! "

'You've always looked good to me...' he thought as he offered his hand to her, and she gladly accepted it. Together they walked down the same staircase and into the elevator, this time going back down to the garage. Jumping into Kagome's black BMW and speeding out they were on their way to the exciting nightlife of New York.

About twenty minutes later Kagome parked her car in front of a five-star-looking restaurant called "Feudal Fairytales". Two gigantic F's decorated the glassdoors through which Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked hand-in-hand. The same golden pattern continued throughout the whole restaurant, the floors were carpeted with thick deep-red wall-to-wall-carpets, and the walls were all painted with honey-golden paint.

As the couple came up to the reception, a stylish waitor greeted them with a sparkling smile.

'He must have whitened them!' Inu-Yasha thought in slight disgust, turning his gaze to a more beautiful Kagome standing next to him.

"Welcome to Feudal Fairytales. I'm your waitor for tonight, you just call for Hakudoushi." He said as he started to escort them between the crowded tables towards the back of the restaurant where enormous windows faced a lamp-lit garden. Within a matter of minutes another waitor appeared carrying a cooler containing a bottle of champagne, and two crystal-glasses to the table.

"For old times" Kagome said as she lifted her glass towards Inu-Yasha.

"And for better times to come!" he answered tilting his glass so that when they touched a faint 'chinnng...' could be heard. Kagome smiled as she lifted her glass to her red lips, taking a deep sip of the bubbling liquid. Thinking of what to say to break the awkward silence that had appeared out of nowhere, Kagome stared out through the window into the garden. There was a magnificent statue portrating a

couple in a loving embrace with several small cupids hovering around them. (A/N corny, I know... - . - )

"This makes me feel like we're in high-school again..." she said with a sigh still looking out the window.

"Yeah, I guess BurgerKing was just as fancy for a couple of teenagers as this place is now..." Inu-Yasha said with a smile taking Kagome's hand into his own. "May I have this dance, Kagome?"

Kagome beamed a smile fully comparable with the whitened smile of their waitor, as Inu-Yasha took her hand and gently led her to the dancefloor.

Soooo? My first chapter with a busted hand...sorry that it was short, but I did warn you in the

beginning...

Now my hand hurts like hell...

Well, read and review, I'm even thinking of having to change the rating to R for what I actually would

like to do with the two...

laughs evilly Mwahhhaaaahahhaaaa!

Mkay! Review!!!

Hugz, Ane-ue


	6. chapter VI

**Hey!**

Next chapter! Yay!

Try to see if my hand holds this then...)

Disclaimer: I know I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters...

sheesh, do you always have to remind me???

OK! Here you go!

Love lost love found Chapter VI 

They arrived on the wooden dancefloor as the first tunes rang out in the air.

_Sure I know you'd like to have me _

_talk about my future_

Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome tight into an embrace, twirling her around on the dancefloor.

_And a million words or so to fill you in about my past_

_Have I sisters or a brother_

_When's my birthday how's my mother_

_Well my dear in time I'll answer all those things you ask_

_But for now I'll just say I love you_

_Nothing more seems important somehow_

_And tomorrow can wait come whatever_

_Let me love you forever but right now_

_Right now_

_Some fine day when we go walking_

_We'll take time for idle talking_

_Sharing every feeling as we watch each other smile_

_I'll hold your hand you'll hold my hand_

_We'll say things we never had planned_

_Then we'll get to know each other in a little while_

_But for now I'll just say I love you_

_Later on there'll be time for so much more_

_But for now meaning now and forever_

_Let me kiss you my darling then once more_

_Once more_

_But for now let me say I love you_

_Later on I must know much more of you_

_But for now here and now how I love you_

_As you are in my arms I love you_

_I love you_

As the last words sang in the air, Inu-Yasha loosened his grip, and looked straight into Kagome's eyes.

_I love you..._

Gently he leaned closer and pressed his lips softly onto Kagome's in a quick kiss.

As they walked back to their table, hand-in-hand, they found Hakudoushi waiting for them.

"Awww...you two make such a sweet couple!" he sighed beaming happily at them both. Kagome could feel the red on her cheeks get even deeper as she blushed, and hid her face in the sleeves of Inu-Yashas jacket.

"I just came by to see if you two needed anything?" Hakudoushi continued.

Inu-Yasha glanced at Kagome.

"I think we're ready to order now." He said as he pulled out a chair for Kagome.

"You know I never wanted to hurt you?" Inu-Yasha said shyly as they were waiting for their dinner.

He knew they would have to go through the ending of their previous relationship sometime soon.

Kagome was quickly pulled out of the daydreaming she'd been doing through the window again.

"I know that..." she replied turning her eyes to the half-empty glass of champagne in front of her.

"You just did, that's all..." she continued her voice getting smaller and smaller by every word she uttered.

"But I didn't mean it! I don't know what came over me..." Inu-Yasha blabbered. "First I'm with you, then I see you with Koga. I could still handle Koga, I knew he meant nothing to you...But then I saw you hugging Miroku. That broke my heart...that you'd want him more than me..."

"Yet, you didn't tell me why you broke up with me! You just stated that it wasn't working anymore, and left me with that. I've been brooding over that for ten years now, Inu-Yasha! Ten years! Why didn't you tell me that it was because of that? I could've explained the whole situation to you then."

Kagome was shocked. She'd never known the exact reason why Inu-Yasha had left her. She'd always thought Miroku had told him.

"You could tell me now, couldn't you?" Inu-Yasha tried, not sure he even wanted to know why she'd been with Miroku.

"Do you remember me phoning you, telling you that I couldn't come to the movies with you?" Kagome started.

"Yeah, that was the day I saw you with Miroku...the day we broke up...why?" Inu-Yasha wasn't at all certain where this was going.

"What I didn't tell you was that I didn't feel well that day. I felt sick to my stomach. So I went to check it out." Kagome went on. "It was outside the doctor's office where Miroku found me crying."

Inu-Yasha was stunned. 'She was crying? Why?'

"I...I had just found out that I was pregnant, and since I didn't know how to tell you, Miroku offered to help me come up with something...him being your best friend and all..." Kagome whispered, sad tears building up in her blue-grey eyes.

Inu-Yasha nearly dropped off his chair. "I...umm...I didn't know...I just assumed..." he stammered.

'She was pregnant?!? And I left her! What a dope I am!' his mind was racing with millions of questions and accusations against himself. Where was the child now? The penthouse didn't quite look like a

playground for a ten-year-old kid...besides, how could she have that kind of career with a small child to be taken care of??? He just didn't have the nerve to go asking her right now.

"That's just it." Kagome continued. "You only assumed. You assumed me cheating on you with Miroku. So you left me. And I lost the child. Miscarriage. So I decided I'd forget about you, just as you'd

forgotten about me so easily. It wasn't easy I'll tell you that. I guess I'd never get over you completely...the hardest part was to read about your marriage to Kikyo in the newspapers..." she said ending her lecture about **_how-to-get-dumped-by-Inu-Yasha-and-how-I-got-dumped-by-him._**

Inu-Yasha just sat there staring down at his clenched hands in his lap.

'Miscarriage? And she didn't tell me! But, I guess it was kinda my fault for running out on her...'

Inu-Yasha lifted his gaze looking at a tearfaced Kagome. She was looking out the window again, going through the emotions that had been agonizing her all these 10 years. Atleast now she'd said it. He deserved to know what he'd put her through. It was out of her hands now...

"I'm here now. I won't leave you again." Inu-Yasha said as he took her hand back into his. "I'm sorry for before...I really am."

Kagome looked up, her eyes still glistening with tears, and smiled. "Let's not talk about that anymore, ok? Let's just enjoy tonight. I still haven't shown you around NewYork!"

With that they noticed their food arriving, and Inu-Yasha was forced to let go of Kagome's hand, still not letting his gaze of her for the whole duration of dinner.

'I'm here now Kagome. I won't let you have to be alone anymore....'

**Teehee....**

**Sooooo? REVIEW!**

**The song was "But for now" by Jamie Cullum, and I don't own him either.**

**That's it...I'll have to see if I can come up with the continue during this day, or if I have to take a day inbetween...a breather so to speak...)**

**Until next time!**

**Ane-ue**


End file.
